The Durmstrang Princesses in Hogwarts
by Stormy89
Summary: Three girls,the leaders of Drumstrang, move to Hogwarts. How will that change their lives? Longer summary inside : Rated M for later chapters. Enjoy :
1. The First Harvest Rite

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, no matter how much I want to, he belongs to J.K. Rowling :(( At least my characters belong to me :) :) This disclaimer is valid for every chapter of this story :)

**Summary:** Three girls. Three Best Friends. The Leaders at Durmstrang. After the death of Igor Karkaroff the school is destroyed by Death-eaters. The girls have to decide where to continue their studies. Will their choice be for the better or for worse? How will they cope with being in different houses? Will their friendship survive the pressure?

**AN:** In my story Durmstrang has no prejudice against muggleborns. :)

**Chapter 1**

**The First Harvest Rite**

**Or**

**Unexpected Power and Broken Hearts**

In the forest, near a small village in the outskirts of Rodopi Mountains in Bulgaria, three girls were preparing to celebrate Lughnasadh. It was the morning on August 1. In the middle of the meadow they had chosen, they were building a bonfire. They weren't just three ordinary girls. They were witches. Their names were: Elizabeth, Vanessa and Christine.

They had started the preparation for the Sabbath early in the morning, baking bread, barley cakes, preparing the lamb for the feast and gathering wild berries and apples. Right now they were gathering wood for the bonfire.

"I love celebrating this Sabbath!" said Vanessa, coming from the woods with another armful of wood. "This is such a perfect opportunity to reconnect with our core and Mother Earth."

"Sounds great. I only wish we could use magic, it would be so much easier." Elizabeth responded.

"Isn't that the whole point?" Asked Christine. "Isn't the reason we're doing it to reconnect with Nature, without using our magic. Doing things the simple way, manually. I have to admit that I like it because of the manual labor, not that I don't have chores at home."

"You'll see what I am talking about after the ritual tonight. Then you'll understand. Too bad both of you weren't here last year." Vanessa was smiling, almost bouncing on her feet with excitement.

"Hey Vane, when are the guys coming? We'll need some help for the bigger trees." Asked Eli.

"They should be here any minute. It's almost noon. We have to get back and get the food and drinks. Theo said that his brother Nick would bring the table."

When Vanessa mentioned Nick's name, Elizabeth's face brightened up. Christine giggled at her reaction.

"Good job, Vane. You always know how to make her interested."

Eli put her tongue out at Chris. "Oh, shut up! I can't help it! He is soo Hot!"

Vane shook her head at her friend's antics. "I think one of the reasons that make him so Hot, to you, is the fact that he is 4 years older than us."

"So?" Eli's response made them all laugh. Not long after they heard the guys approaching.

Vane's smile faltered a bit at the sight of Theo. Eli and Chris looked at her puzzled.

Today was the day when Vanessa had to make a big decision. Last year on this day she and Theo had made a hand fasting for "a year and a day". Today they had to decide if it was going to continue.

Vane had already made her decision. She would hate to break Theo's heart, because she knew he loved her, but she knew there was someone out there, someone she didn't know, waiting for her and her heart was telling her that Theo wasn't the one she was going to share her life with.

As the night started to descend upon them they started the ritual to celebrate Lughnasadh, the first harvest Sabbath. Nick, being the oldest, was the priest of their circle. First he performed the protection ritual:

_**I am protected by your might,**_

_**O gracious Goddess, day and night.**_

_**Thrice around the circle's bound,**_

_**Evil sink into the ground.**_

While chanting he walked the edge of the meadow three times forming a protection circle. Chris and Eli were skeptical at first about the whole thing. They thought that it has nothing to do with actual magic, at least not the kind they were used to use. Their minds quickly changed after they saw how the edges of the circle started glowing in faint green and felt lighter, as if a weight was taken off their shoulders and there was a kind of serene peace that overtook their hearts.

As Nick returned to the circle they had formed next to the table he said:

"Before I start with the ritual tonight, there are a few things I wish to say. First, to those who are here for the first time: this is a ritual in which we are celebrating the first harvest, a time to celebrate the bounty that the fields gave us and to let our spirits sore high above the ground and rejuvenate; Second, tonight you'll replenish your magic, strengthen the bond between the earth magic and your own. I am honored to have 3 muggleborn witches with us tonight. The Sabbaths are the most important time of the year and the rituals that we perform are going to ensure that your magic is strong as anyone else, or even more so." At this comment he looked at Vanessa. "Last, but not least, we have two people in this circle of 7, who last year entered a bonding for "a year and a day", please step forward."

At this Vanessa and Theo stepped in the middle of the circle.

"Do you wish to continue your bonding or not?"Nick asked them.

"Yes." "No"

Everyone was shocked at Vanessa's answer. Theo looked at her like she had just grown a second head.

"What did you say?" He asked her.

"I said 'No'" said Vanessa. "I am sorry but I am not ready for this. I am sorry but you're not the One. I am sorry that we didn't have the chance to discuss this in private, but this is my final decision. My answer stays 'No'"

She saw the rage that started radiating from Theo. "Oh, you little bitch. You're going to pay for this." She tried to back off but he caught her arm. "Where do you think you're going? Who is he? Ha, WHO IS HE?"

She was at peace with herself and didn't get angry but she held her position.

"There is no one else, Theo. You're just not the one I am going to spend my life with. I am too young to make that commitment, yet. Fifteen might have been the age to marry according to our ancestors, but it's not anymore. You hold nothing over me anymore, I am sorry. Your attitude right now just talks about how ready you are to be an adult."

"I am going to kill you!" Theo almost hit her. Almost, because his brother immobilized him as soon as he lifted his arm to strike her.

"Please, don't sink that low, brother. Don't put shame on our family by hitting a girl." Nick was calm but his eyes were cold. There was no mercy for his younger brother there.

Vanessa got out of Theo's grip and went to stay at the other end of the circle, far away from him. As soon as Nick released him, Theo went to his place in the circle and did not say a word.

Nick started the ritual.

He took his wand in his hand and started chanting while walking the parameter of the circle:

**_A circle is a symbol of completeness and continuity._**

**_It is the Wheel of the Year; the cycle of life. Now is high summer. _**

**_The days are hot and the nights sultry. The first harvest is taken in and_**

**_We rejoice in the bounty that is provided._**

As he returned to his place there was a red light intertwined with the green protection one from before, forming the circle they were standing in. Nick continued, raising his wand to the sky:

**_With this circle sacred space has been created_**

**_Where the realms touch._**

Nick turned to the table which was right behind him and right now was the altar. He took 7 apples, gave each person one, turned to the circle and said.

"Repeat after me. Everyone has a verse to repeat. We start from right to left. Elizabeth, Christine, please step in the middle of the circle. You'll repeat the last two verses after me. The others please stand at these points, as to represent the four directions." After arranging everyone as they should be he started chanting:

**"_Come ye spirits of North, powers of Earth, bring the beauty of ripe, golden fields. Be with us this night."_**

They felt the earth under their bare feet, like the soil was alive, golden ropes of magic came out of the ground and intertwined with the apples in their hands.

**"_Come ye spirits of East, powers of Air, bring the cool morning breeze. Be with us this night."_**

They felt the breeze, warm, gentle and then white, almost translucent, beams of light wrapped themselves around each hand carrying an apple.

**"_Come ye spirits of South, powers of Fire, bring the hot, sultry summer afternoons. Be with us this night."_**

The Bonfire lit out of nowhere. They felt its heat. The flames looked alive. Red beams of light came out of the bonfire and joined the other ones around the apples.

**"_Come ye spirits of West, powers of Water, bring the warm rains that nourish the fields. Be with us this night."_**

They heard sounds of rain. They felt it was raining but the rain wasn't touching them. It was raining inside the cleansed circle, but it wasn't raining in the smaller one they had formed. It was like they were protected. Blue beams joined the others.

**"_Lord Lugh, Lord of the Harvest, the bounty of your seed ripens in the fields and orchards. Be with us this night."_**

There were wheat seeds in a plate on the table. Suddenly they grew till they ripened and became golden, like they were just harvested from the fields. They felt the ground under their bare feet move, brown beams surrounded their feet.

**"_Lady Gaia, Mother of All, your great swollen belly provides abundance. Nourish me, protect me. Be with us this night."_**

They felt like the nature was hugging them. The lights became like a rainbow around them. Surrounded each and every one of them, making them feel protected, nourished, full with the energy of live and magic.

Nick took a bite of his apple, giving a sigh for everyone else to follow and then he returned it to the table. Everyone followed. As they took a bite the lights subsided, but the feelings were still with them.

Nick turned to the Altar again, taking a chalice from it and after magically filling it with mead he turned to the circle and said:

**"_This is Lughnasadh, the time of Lugh. This is the time of the first harvest. I celebrate the bounty of Gaia and Lugh." _**

After that he took a piece of bread and before taking a sip and a bite he closed his eyes, smiled and chanted:

**"_I share the bounty of the Lord. I share the bounty of the Lady." _**

Then he passes the chalice and the bread to everyone, who in their turn repeated his words. When the chalice came back to him, he smiled to everyone and urged them to feed themselves from the table. They sat and ate for a long time, cherishing the feeling of not only feeding their bodies, but the food seemed to have a kind of strange energy which fed their cores and souls, as well.

When they were fed, they started dancing and chanting around the bonfire :

**"_With our circle we send a gift to you, May the Goddess replenish our powers."_**

When they got tired from dancing they went in the formation from the invocation ritual and finished the rite:

**"_Lady Gaia, thank you for your blessing and presence in our circle this night. Stay if you will; go if you must. We bid thee farewell."_**

**"_Lord Lugh, Lord of the Harvest, thank you for your blessing and presence in our circle this night. Stay if you will; go if you must. We bid thee farewell."_**

**"_Spirits of West, powers of Water, thank you for your blessing and presence in our circle this night. Stay if you will; go if you must. We bid thee farewell."_**

**"_Spirits of South, powers of Fire, thank you for your blessing and presence in our circle this night. Stay if you will; go if you must. We bid thee farewell."_**

**"_Spirits of East, powers of Air, thank you for your blessing and presence in our circle this night. Stay if you will; go if you must. We bid thee farewell."_**

**"_Spirits of North, powers of Earth, thank you for your blessing and presence in our circle this night. Stay if you will; go if you must. We bid thee farewell."_**

As Nick's turn came he completed the ritual and when the final or his words echoed in the night everyone in the circle felt the presence that was with them till that moment, had left.

**"_As all good things must sometimes end,_**

**_Go forth with the love the Goddess sends._**

**_For if your heart is always true,_**

**_This circle will come back to you"_**

As they went home, everyone was feeling stronger. Another month and they'll be back at school. Through the eyes of the three girls life was beautiful, strong, fertile and happy, at least for now. They had no idea what is happening around the world and how it would change their lives forever.

**AN:** For reference on what Handfasting is and what is Lughnasadh, you can just Google them :) Hope you like it :)

_**Reviews are like rain in the summer.**_  
_**Don't let the ground get dry :) **_


	2. Decisions Against All Reason

Disclaimer is in the first chapter:)

**Chapter 2**

**Decisions against all reason**

**Or**

**How they ended up in Hogwarts**

It was two weeks after the First Harvest Rite. Summer was in its peak. Elizabeth, Vanessa and Christine were preparing to leave their town to go for a week's vacation on the seaside with their parents when the news of their school being destroyed reached them. It came with the newspaper two days before their departure. They were having breakfast in Vanessa's front yard.

"Hey, isn't that Malcho?* said Christine pointing at a small Pygmy owl, headed their way. And indeed, it was Vanessa's pygmy owl. It landed right next to her cherry juice and lifted its leg to hand her its delivery.

"Have you been a good boy?" Vanessa asked the owl with a smile on her face while untying the shrunken newspaper. Malcho answered her with a shrill squeak. As soon as she got the newspaper from the owl's leg it came back to its normal size and the owl landed on her shoulder, biting her gently on the ear, before starting to jump up and down erratically. The girls started laughing at the show the little owl was putting. It was obvious that it was expecting part of Vanessa's breakfast. She gave him a piece of white cheese and Malcho flew away to his cage in her room.

"Let's see what's going around…" said Elizabeth, grabbing the newspaper from Vanessa's hands with a smile. Her smile died as soon as she saw the front page of "Magicheski Vesti" (Magical News).

"What's wrong?" Vanessa and Christine asked at the same time.

"Durmstrang..." was the only word that Elizabeth managed to say before Vanessa took the newspaper out of her hand and started reading out loud.

**_"Durmstrang Destroyed After a Deatheater's Attack"_**

**_The Durmstrang Institute was burned to the ground yesterday after an attack from the followers of Lord Voldemort. It was also revealed that the Headmaster Igor Karkaroff had been found dead. The castle was attacked during the night. After the death of the headmaster the wards around the school had fallen and thus rendering the school unprotected. Fortunately there are no victims from the staff members as the school was closed for the summer and there are no teachers residing in the premises. _**

**_Now, the question is, where Durmstrang's students are going to continue their education. _**

**_The Head of the Board of Governors – Mikhail Ivanov – said last night, when we floo called him, that the students will receive a letter in which they will be presented with opportunities to continue their studies. _**

**_He said also that the board is discussing the possibility to rebuild the castle for the future generations._**

**_Right now the obvious possibilities for Durmstrang's students are either Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, __Beauxbatons Academy of Magic__, __Brazilian Wizarding School, the Salem Witches' Institute and the possibility of being home schooled. "_**

When Vanessa finished reading there was a gravely silence around the table. They could not believe that their school was gone. Their second home. The place where they could practice their magic, the place where all of their friends were.

"What are we going to do?" Christine asked barely audible.

"I have no idea." answered Elizabeth.

"There is a question I must ask. Are we going to stick together no matter what we decide, or each and every one of us is going to make the decision for herself?" The always blunt Christine asked. She felt like the ground was taken out under her feet and now she was scared to death. She was almost sure that her friends were feeling the same. She dreaded the answer she was going to get. She had been with those two girls all her live, even before they knew they were witches. They were very little when they discovered that they can do strange stuff and they had formed their own little coven even then, not even knowing that it was a coven. She couldn't picture her life without her friends.

Elizabeth was going to say something but Vanessa beat her to it.

"I think…" she started slowly. "…that we need to look at this very seriously. I believe our friendship is very strong and no distance would break it, if and that is only if we decide to go to different places. Eli, I know you already had looked into this and probably have decided where you want to go, so I am asking you for a little patience. This is hard for all of us. I don't want us to separate, but maybe we will have to, maybe not. Right now I want to ask you to give us all the information you have gathered about the schools, so we can look through it. In two days we are going to the seaside and we are going to enjoy it. I propose we don't talk about this until our letters arrive. Then we will discuss the situation and our choices. How does that sound?" Not that she was feeling all that confident or calm, she just knew that there is no point in having panic attacks and the situation had to be looked from every side possible. She was scared as well. They had plans for this year. She was head of the student council, she used to have responsibilities. Now they were all gone along with the castle. They had their place in Durmstrang. They were leaders and they knew it well, but now it was all gone. Now they had to start all over again. Everything they had built with 4 years of school politics was gone. They would be the new kids among people they didn't know. They would be the mugglebornes and they would have to show everyone that they deserved respect.

"Honestly sometimes I think I am the happiest person in the world to have you as a friend." Elizabeth smiled. She knew where she wanted to go, that was true. As soon as her brain managed to comprehend that their school no longer existed, she immediately knew where she wanted to go. She already had a goal. It would be hard for all of them to adjust to the new school, the new country, and the new customs but somehow she knew they would be fine as long as they were together. Vanessa was right, they needed to make the choice for themselves, first and then to discuss it together. This decision concerned their future and each and every one of them had to make the choice on her own. They had always been together but neither one of them had thought about the future, they thought they had time for that. Now the time was taken from them and at the age of 14-15 they had to make the biggest decision of their lives.

"Me, too." said Christine.

"What are you two talking about?" Vanessa looked at them bewildered.

"I am talking about your ability to keep a cool head no matter how difficult and extreme the situation is. We both know you're as scared of this as we are, but you still manage to stay on top of things. I really admire that in you." said Elizabeth.

After that the girls continued with their lives as planned.

They were at the seaside for three days when their letters arrived. Every one of them had already managed to make the decision where they wanted to go, but they didn't know eachother's decisions.

That night, they were sitting on the beach talking about the future.

"So…" asked Elizabeth "did you decide where you want to go?"

"Yes." said Vanessa "I have, but I'll let Chris say it first. Knowing her she might say whatever anyone of us does, just for the sake of being together, but I want to know what she thinks first."

"Well, I have to say that looking at the schools Salem seems the best choice for me. I am saying this having also in mind that Britain is not safe. The letter said so as well. Voldemort is there and Harry Potter is in that school. Going there would be a suicide. That's what I think." said Christine.

"I have chosen a long time ago and I am not going to change my mind, no matter if Voldemort is there or not. I want to go to Hogwarts. They have the best accommodations, it's not as far from home as America and their curriculum suites me best" said Elizabeth.

"Well I have to say I am between the two places, as usual." said Vanessa with a smile."Hogwarts really is the best school but the war there is soon to come. Potter claims that Voldemort has returned what if he is right. That means the school is not safe."

"Potter, might be right, but what about Dumbledore. After all he is the only one they say Voldemort is afraid of. Do you think that anyone can do anything to us, while he is there?" countered Elizabeth.

"But everyone says England is not safe…" Christine continued.

"We have to make a decision tonight, girls." said Vanessa." I vote for England. The hell with war, Voldemort, Deatheaters and all that crap. Hogwarts is the best there is."

"Well, in that case we are going to Hogwarts." said Christine "I have to admit that Hogwarts is truly the best there is and I am not going to be separated from you, no matter if our decision is against all reason or not."

"So, it's decided. We're going to England in a bit more than a week." Vanessa smiled. "Now, the only thing we need to do is sent the answer back and wait for the instructions how are we going to get there."

"England here we come!" They said raising their glasses with Cola.

*In Bulgarian "Malcho" means small. It is diminutive form of the word usually used for someone younger than you or in this case someone smaller in size.

_**Reviews are like rain in the summer.**_  
_**Don't let the ground get dry :) **_


	3. From Sofia to Hogsmeade

Disclaimer is in the first chapter.

AN: The story is happening after book 4, but does not follow the major events from book 5. There still many things that are according to cannon but not all of them. Enjoy

**Chapter 3**

**From Sofia to Hogsmeade**

**Or**

**Meeting new people, eating sweets and travelling**

The morning of September 1 was greeted by 10 students from Durmstrang standing at the International Apparition Point in Sofia, Bulgaria. They were waiting for the arrival of one of the professors from Hogwarts and 5 Aurors that were coming to pick them up. The final destination was London, England and from there King's Cross Station, Platform 9 ¾.

'Damn, I hate Apparating.' Vanessa was cursing in her mind, but there was a cheerful smile plastered on her face.

"Are you ok?" whispered Elizabeth in her ear after seeing the fake smile on her face.

"Nope" whispered Vanessa back. "I hate Apparating. It makes me wanna puke after that."

"Is it that bad?" asked Christine who was close enough to hear them. Neither she nor Elizabeth had travelled by Apparating before.

"It's different for everyone. I guess you'll find out how it is for you in a bit." As she said that there were 5 pops announcing the arrival of the professors.

"Good morning. My name is Professor Sinistra. These are Aurors Tonks, Dawlish, Nikolov, Proudfoot and Savage. Please, form groups of two and step next to one of them. We have around 2 minutes before our scheduled time for Apparating. Your luggage will be transported a couple of minutes after you."

Vanessa was paired with Nikolov, because she already knew him, having travelled during the summer to visit a friend of hers in Italy. He was tall, with military short blond hair and big brown eyes. He smiled sweetly to her when she joined him.

"Nice to see you again, Ms. Dinkova."

"Same here, Auror Nikolov." answered Vanessa. "Look it at the bright side, girl' she told herself. 'At least you're not going to embarrass yourself in front of someone who doesn't know you if you can't handle the trip.'

Christine was paired with Dawlish, who only nodded to her without saying anything.

Elizabeth was with Tonks. The young Auror had a broad smile on her face and her hair changed color 3 times, before settling to a bright pink, for the amusement of everyone around. You could clearly see some of her colleagues smiling at her antics and others rolling their eyes.

"Wotcher, my name is Tonks." she said when Elizabeth approached her.

"Hello, my name is Elizabeth. Nice to meet you Auror Tonks." politely answered Elizabeth.

"Just, Tonks." the older witch smiled. "Off to Hogwarts then. You know, I used to study there."

"Oh, that's great. Tell me more about the school. I've done a lot of reading on the school but information from someone with insight is always better."

"You'll see it tonight. No matter how I explain it, I won't do it justice." Tonks smiled.

Elizabeth was ready with another question when Professor Sinistra gave the signal that it was time to Apparate.

Seconds after that they were in London. It was only 9 in the morning. Their luggage came minutes after them. As they got out of the Apparition Center, Tonks just waved her wand and in seconds in front of her there was a two storey blue bus.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor this morning." Said a tall, skinny boy, as soon as the bus stopped.

"Yeah, yeah, we know Stan." laughed Tonks.

"Oh, Auror Tonks, good day to you." smiled Stan. "What brings ya' to the Knight Bus?"

Tonks smiled. "New students, Stan. I need 16 tickets to the Leaky Cauldron." As she said that she gave Stan the coins, helped her colleagues get the kids and their trunks in and boarded the Bus herself.

"I think I can handle Apparition but I am definitely sure I won't be able to handle this ride." Said Christine trough clenched teeth.

"Well, you heard the Shrunken Head. _'It's going to be a bumpy ride.' _I am not sure that I'll be able to handle it either." said Elizabeth, trying not to look at the passing building outside, because they gave her the impression that the Bus was moving with the speed of light.

Vanessa wasn't even trying to speak. Her face was almost green and her eyes were tightly shut. She heard someone sniggering in the background. She perfectly knew who it was, but she was determined not to say a word. She considered asking him for forgiveness, she tried to talk to him, but Theodor didn't even want to look at her. She gave up and now they weren't even talking. This morning, on top of all, she learned that he was going to Hogwarts as well. 'Great, one more thing that is going to cause me problems at the new school – my Ex. Life, is just getting better and better.' Her mood in the mornings was usually very good, but not today.

The girls were very happy when they got out of the bus. Finally they had solid ground under their feet.

"Do you have all you need for school, or we need to make a very fast shopping trip to Diagonalley? Dawlish asked them as soon as they set foot in the Leaky Cauldron, which apparently was a pub.

Being put in charge for the whole group, Vanessa answered:

"The only thing we need is our books. Unfortunately they were not distributed in Bulgaria, but I believe there is no need for all 10 of us to be going."

"A very wise observation Ms. Dinkova. I presume that you were part of the student body at Durmstrang?"

"Yes, Auror Dawlish, I was, together with Ms. Ivanova and Ms. Georgieva." Vanessa answered referring to Christine and Elizabeth.

"In that case you three are going to come with me and Auror Tonks to buy everyone's books. Today is a busy day at Flourish and Blotts, there is no need for all of us to go. Please, everyone hand your book lists to Ms. Dinkova."

Soon the three girls were standing at the entrance to Diagon Alley, almost gaping at the sight. The place was packed with people. Dawlish and Tonks led them to the books store and 20 minutes later they were back at the Leaky Cauldron with all the books needed.

Fifteen minutes to eleven they were at Platform 9 ¾ and boarding the train. With the help of the Aurors their trunks were on the train together with their pets. Elizabeth, Vanessa and Christine chose a compartment near the end of the train.

"This feels so surreal." said Vanessa, a couple of minutes after the train started moving, breaking the silence that had fallen over the compartment. "I feel like I am in a dream and I am going to wake up and find out that this summer never happened."

"Well, it's high time, you believed it – we are already on the way to Hogwarts." Elizabeth gushed happily.

"I know, I know. It's just this weird feeling. If you have told me something like this a year ago, I would have laughed at you and told you that you dream too much. Not to mention the fact that I am single and my ex-boyfriend is coming along and we're not even speaking." Vanessa answered, while looking through the window.

"Two words matter here, dear heart…" said Elizabeth whilst a mischievous smile spread on her face. "…single and ex. He is the past and the future awaits us... So, just forget about Theodor's existence, okay?" - Eli suggested this time completely serious.

Vanessa didn't say anything, just nodded and continued looking through the window.

"Do you still have feelings for him?" Christine joined the conversation.

"Maybe." said Vanessa. "But it no longer matters I am not going to run after him anymore. I tried to talk with him, make him see reason, but to no avail. He wants it over, now it's over. If at some point he decides he wants go get back, he is in for a big surprise if he thinks we are going to get back together." Vanessa managed to boost her self confidence on her own and smiled at her two friends. "Didn't Tonks say something about a visit from the Head Boy and Girl, during the ride?"

"Girls, look at us!" Elizabeth chimed in, effectively cutting both Vanessa and Christine off - why in the world are we even honoring him, by mentioning his name?" she truly looked irritated.

"Didn't I just change the topic?" Vanessa asked. "My question was mainly to you as you were talking to Tonks most of the time anyway. I understand why you are irritated but I am not speaking a word about him anymore. Please, let's not get into an argument over some Boy." when she said the word boy, it was clear in her voice that it was not said with a good implication.

"Well, she actually said that, unfortunately, the head girl and the head boy are not coming especially for us, because they are very busy... They'll assign perfects to come and talk to us, though." Elizabeth answered.

"I wonder which houses they are going to be from." said Christine.

"I have no idea. What houses do you think we are going to end up in?" Vanessa was clearly in a better mood.

"Hmmm, I think Vanessa will go to Slytherin. It somehow suits her." Eli giggled.

"Hah, true." said Christine. "But you forget that there are barely any mugglebornes in Slytherin. I think you're going to be in Gryffindor, though. With your big mouth, thick head and that heart of yours you tend to keep in your sleeve." she mocked Elizabeth.

"She will be a wonderful muggle exception." Elizabeth said enthusiastically. "I, on the other hand, will be perfectly content with going to Gryffindor." her expression was somehow dreamy.

"Besides, Chris, let's face it - you love me, alongside my thick head and big mouth."

Christine laughed. "Of course, I do, honey. That's why you're one of my best friends."

"Oh, my you're getting mushy. If I didn't know better I would say you'll end up in Hafflepuff, but knowing you and how your nose is always in one book or another, you'll definitely be in Ravenclaw." Vanessa joined in."I'll be glad to be one of the exceptions in Slytherin, although that will make my life all the more difficult. From what I've read about Slytherin there are some deep house politics and they are not at all friendly towards mugglebornes. I guess we'll see what happens. The most important thing is no matter where we are sorted we have to stay together and not let interhouse politics separate us, agreed?" she asked the two girls sitting opposite her.

"Of course!" Chris and Eli said simultaneously.

"Besides, no one is capable if separating us, we're soul mates." Eli beamed.

They continued talking about something and nothing, the way only best friends can, until the compartment door opened and there stood an old lady with a cart filled with all sorts of sweet stuff:

"Anything from the trolley, dears?" the woman asked them.

"What do you have?" Vanessa asked. She had a sweet tooth and took every opportunity presented to put something sweet in her mouth.

"Well you can choose from: Pumpkin pasties,Liquorices' Wands, Chocoballs, Chocolate Wands, Bubblegum, Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans, Cauldron Cakes, Chocolate Frogs, Fizzing Whizzbees, Jelly Slugs and Pink Coconut Ice." the old lady kept on going.

"I would like a packet of Bertie Bott's Every Flavoured Beans, 3 Cauldron Cakes, a packet of Jelly Slugs and one of Fizzing Whizzbees and 3 Chocolate Frogs." Vanessa looked like a five year old let loose in a candy shop.

They were eating the pack of Fizzing Whizzbees, having immense fun, while floating a little above their seats, when the door of their compartment opened once more. This time there were a Brown haired girl and a red haired boy with a lot of freckles.

"Hi, my name is Hermione Granger and this is Ronald Weasley. We are Gryffindor's Prefects."

"Hi. Nice to meet you, too." Elizabeth got the leading role this time. "I am Elizabeth Georgieva and these two are Vanessa Dinkova and Christine Ivanova." respectively both girls stood up, exchanged a handshake with both of the Prefects and said 'Hi'.

"Please, come in. We're just having fun." continued Eli.

When they sat down Hermione said: "We'll sit, but just for a bit. We have to go finish our prefect duties and find our friends before we arrive. We're here to say 'Welcome to Hogwarts, tell you that we arrive in an hour and that you should soon change. The Sorting ceremony will start with the first years as usual and after that you'll be sorted into your new houses."

"Unfortunately you're too old to be in the boats with the first year, which in my opinion is a grave loss, because the castle looks magnificent from the lake at night. There will be carriages which will transport you to the castle." Ron joined in the briefing.

"Last but not least, you don't need to worry about your luggage. The only thing you have to do is to get it out of the train. The house elves will be responsible for bringing them into the castle and into your rooms." Hermione finished with an unpleasant look on her face.

"Something wrong?" Asked Christine.

"Our Hermione here doesn't like very much the way house elves are treated. But off to more cheerful topics. Tell me, does anyone of you play Quidditch?" Ron asked, clearly more interested in Quidditch than rules.

"I do." Answered Vanessa.

"What position do you play at?" "Chaser. I was on the team last 3 years."

"Oh, look at the time. We better go, Ron." interrupted Hermione, for the delight of both Chris and Eli. They always cheered on for Vanessa, but weren't especially interested in the game.

"See you around then, guys." said Eli, before they exited the compartment after saying goodbye.

"Interesting pair." said Christine.

"Yeah, and she's so blind." commented Vanessa.

"What do you mean?" asked Eli.

"Didn't you notice the way he looks at her? I am not sure he realizes it, but he definitely likes her." Vanessa said knowingly.

Christine laughed. "Leave it to you, to notice things like that."

"I wonder what the guys are like? Do you think there would be cute ones?" Eli asked with her dreamy expression on.

That provoked a lot of teasing, laughter and fantasizing about the male population in Hogwarts.

Soon, they changed into their robes and waited for their arrival at Hogsmeade Station.

_**Reviews are like rain in the summer.**_  
_**Don't let the ground get dry :) **_


End file.
